


TMNT 2012 - ¡El amor como en la madre RUSIA! - RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU/Russians, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: El amor viene de muchas maneras.... pero como el de la madre Rusia no hay otra... y mas cuando nuestros quelonios tortugas crecieron allí..Créditos por las TMNT: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Créditos por unir a las dos, la historia e pequeños: RaphaHSLeon.Publicado en wattpad: 12 de febrero del 2021.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	TMNT 2012 - ¡El amor como en la madre RUSIA! - RxL

Un día normal en la ciudad, las personas en sus asuntos, los pájaros y animales en su mejor momento, simplemente calma y armonía en la ciudad de new.... -le hacen señas y se detiene la grabación- espera... un momento -relee el guion rápido- okey, volvamos a comenzar..

Bosque Jimki, cerca de la maravillosa ciudad de Moscú, Rusia, año 2012...

¿¿¿???: - Que hermosa mañana - viendo a los alrededores, cerca suyo unos baldes de agua y jabón - Perfecta para terminarte de lavar, Мона Лиза (Mona lisa) - viendo realmente a un tanque.

¿¿¿???: Llevando un abrigo marrón - ¿Otra vez te estabas воспроизводство (procreando) con el tanque? - tomando una taza de café - ¿Debo decirle al учитель (maestro)? - le echa a su café un poco de vodka.

¿¿¿???: - Cálmate donatello - se lleva los baldes.

Donatello: toma un poco de café - Ha si, ponte одежда (ropa), hazle un gran favor a la humanidad que esta alrededor por el amor de Бог (dios) raphael - dijo con seriedad a su hermano que solo lleva su bandana roja.

Raphael: - Pero si es leo, allí es cuando tu le dejas, hasta a makey, te conozco bien гребаный извращенец (pinche pervertido) - le señala.

El de bandana morada se va a dentro de la casa o mas bien mansión, quitando su abrigo para dejarlo en la percha para cambiar a una bata de laboratorio, caminando un poco cansado y tomando su café para tener la energía necesaria para terminar su trabajo.

Pero nota una persona saliendo sigilosamente del laboratorio evitando soltar una risitas, ojos azules claros y pecas en sus mejillas usando una bandana naranja, pero no dejaría que sea lo que sea se arruinara su trabajo de semanas, tanto más sigiloso que el otro lo acorrala..

Donatello: Lo mira a los ojos azules claros - ¿Que hacías en mi laboratorio makey? - le pregunta serio con un poco de aire aterrador.

Michelangelo: Lo mira a los ojos color terracota - Solo usando tu компьютер (computadora) - responde sinceramente.

Donatello: Asiente alejándose un poco - Sabes que leo se va enojar si haces travesuras - le recuerda al pecoso de bandana naranja y de medias semi-largas.

Michelangelo: - Y contigo por tu historial de búsqueda, старший брат (hermano mayor) - dijo inocente para buscar a su hermano mayor.

Viendo un poco indignado como el pecoso de naranja se va saltando suspirando se va a dentro del laboratorio a ver su experimento estuviera aun completo, suspirando de alivio busca el verdadero desastre y exactamente su computadora...

\- En otro lugar -

En una gran habitación donde todo el espacio se dedicaba a la naturaleza al estar completamente lleno de plantas de muchas variedades bonsais, helechos, plantas medicinales de todo tipo y un gran árbol, se encontraba meditando a la sombra de este un ratón del tamaño de un hombre; la tortuga de naranja se apresura hasta que escucho como las orejas de este se movían...

Michelangelo: - Hola padre... me preguntaba... - jugando con sus dedos tratando de no usar ruso ya que su padre no tiene mucho conocimiento de este - ¿Sabe donde esta leo? - pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Asiente levantándose riendo un poco - Sabes que esta ocupado con su entrenamiento debe estar en el dojo - le recuerda.

Michelangelo: Lo abraza - ¡Gracias papa! - lo suelta y abre la puerta de madera.

Sensei splinter: Suspira con cariño y mira la foto de tang shen con tristeza - ... - toma una regadera y comienza a cuidar de las plantas.

Pero sonrió al recordar a sus hijos que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa, recordar a tang shen y a su hija miwa lejos de el, enciende unas velas de incienso, pero estar agradecido de los hijos con lo que fue bendecido por el destino...

\- En el dojo -

Entrando en completo silencio a la habitación, mientras observar a la tortuga de bandana azul entrenaba con sus dos katanas con precisión y elegancia, si se puede mencionar la sensualidad por las mangas en sus brazos y calcetas largas negras negras; estaban a la par de las correas de las fundas de sus dos armas con una insignia militar rusa... en el momento que mientras mas rápido las movía las lanza hacia arriba y estas girando en el aire fueron atrapadas por la tortuga para guardarla..

Michelangelo: Aplaude, pero esquiva unos disparos al cubrirse en el suelo - ¡¡L-leo, s-soy yooo, ты (tu) michiii!! - temblando con expresión de perro apaleado.

Leonardo: Baja su arma - Makey... sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando entreno - guarda su metralleta - Мне жаль (Lo siento).. - susurra.

Micelangelo: Se levanta sonriendo - Yyyy... ¿podemos ir a la город (ciudad)? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Cerrando sus ojos - Посмотрим (Veremos) makey... - se voltea sacando su katana.

La tortuguita de naranja iba a ver tele, la tortuga de azul toma un paño para limpiar su metralleta...

\- En la sala -

La tortuga de rojo llega a la sala ahora con su cinturón donde lleva sus dos sais, sale llevando un saco de boxeo del tamaño de un oso y su forma, pero algo que le ha llamado la atención es el menor de naranja muy quieto viendo las... noticias?, esto era preocupante..

Raphael: Deja al ¨oso¨ en el suelo con fastidio chistando los dientes - ¿Que paso? - pregunta al pecoso preocupado.

Michelangelo: Haciendo puchero - Leo casi me mata y tal vez dijo que no iríamos a la ciudad - dijo.

Donatello: Le sirve a makey un trozo de pastel - Ademas fue un accidente por algo puse las cámaras - dijo calmado, pero cambia a una expresión de enojo por como los miraba el menor y el de rojo de malhumor - ¡¡No soy un pervertido!! - exclama.

Leonardo: - Eso lo diría un pervertido con tu historial de navegación - dijo detrás de ellos - Bueno prepárense para esta noche tenemos que ir por una carta del sensei - dijo con sus manos en las caderas.

Los otros tres celebraron y en eso llega su sensei quien comiendo un poco de queso les da permiso y algo de dinero para que se compraran algo en el camino y para la gasolina del tanque para raph..

\- En la noche ciudad moscú, Rusia -

En una concurrida calle de moscú, tal y como si fuera un auto común e corriente por la carreteras asfaltadas iba el tanque transportando a las cuatro tortugas a una velocidad algo lenta, pero a vista de otras personas... extranjeras específicamente era algo fuera de lo común, pero para los rusos... cosas de rusos; mientras el de rojo iba conduciendo tratando de no cometer infracciones al intentar darles una lección a los malos conductores..

Raphael: Gruñendo cuando le comienzan a tocar la bocina el sujeto de atrás - ¡¡Ahg, У меня было достаточно (ya tuve suficiente)!! - activa los controles del cañón.

Luego de darle su merecido al ¨impaciente sujeto¨, que le debió un tirón de bandana por parte de la tortuga maestro de las katanas de bandana azul o como le dicen entre ellos ¨Синяя мама/ Mama azul¨...

Michelangelo: Mirando los botones - Quiero Нажмите (presionar) un botón - susurra, presiona uno sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Donatello: Voltea la cabeza a su hermano de naranja tecleado unos códigos, para cancelar un misil de un viejo submarino olvidado - ... Маленький апельсин (naranjita) - susurra con alivio.

Llegando a un estacionamiento, se ponen abrigos y unos sombreros tradicionales que llevan por nombre común entre los rusos, ushanka, para evitar un poco el frió... y estar a la moda; pero solo bajaron las tortugas de naranja y azul.

Leonardo: Mira a donnie y raph - Voy con makey a la Почта России (oficina de correo) - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: - Пока, Донни, пока, Раф (Adiós donnie, adiós raph), diviértanse - sigue a su hermano de azul.

Raphael: Mira a donnie y enciende el tanque - Vamos por combustible - derrapando en el estacionamiento.

Donatello: Suspira agarrándose lo mas fuerte que puede - No tengo opción - murmura asustado.

Mientras que el de rojo y el de morado fueron por combustible de mona, la tortuga de naranja estaba esperando a su hermano mayor sentado en una banca..

Michelangelo: Sentado esperando a su hermano.

Hombre: Con una sonrisa un poco perversa - Привет, дружище, ты потерялся? (¿Hola amiguito, estas perdido?) - dijo tratando de ser amable pero le empujan contra la pared.

Leonardo: Le apunta a la cara con su metralleta - ¡Держись подальше от него, ты, ублюдок, извращенец, если хочешь жить (Aléjate de él desgraciado pervertido si quieres vivir)! - grita apunto de disparar.

El hombre sale corriendo siendo mal visto por los hombres y mujeres presentes en la oficina de correos, hasta que dos policías lo atrapan, la tortuga de naranja abraza a su hermano de ojos azules profundos quien solo suspira aliviado..

Michelangelo: - Мальчики (Muchachos) hola - saludando al de bandana morada y roja - ¿Como les fue? - pregunta.

Donatello: - Bien - guardando las bolsas en el tanque y ocultando algo - Tiene el Почта (correo) del учитель (maestro) - dijo.

Leonardo: Saca de su abrigo el sobre y lo vuelve a guardar - Hai, solo tuvimos unos ¨неудачи( contratiempos)¨ - solo dijo.

Raphael: Cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa de haber echo algo mas a parte de ir por combustible - BuenoДавай выбираться отсюда (larguémonos de aquí) - entrando al tanque.

Justo cuando estaban subiendo los hermanos al tanque, unos tipos armados llegan en una camioneta negra rodeando a las tortugas mientras salia por ultimo un hombre con mas alto que los cuatro ninjas, los menores miraron a su líder quien se mantuvo serio caminando hasta el jefe..

Jefe: Mira con asco a la tortuga y a su insignia militar - Глаза, подобные тебе и твоим братьям, не должны существовать, а тем более иметь знаки отличия высокого ранга.. (Los adefesios como tu y tus hermanos no deben existir, mucho menos tener una insignia de un rango alto..) - dijo simplemente golpeando en la nariz de la tortuga con su dedo en forma de burla - Ваши глупые младшие братья украли много оружия у моих людей (Tus estúpidos adefesios hermanos le robaron muchas armas a mis hombres) - toma de las correas a la tortuga para levantarle del suelo.

Leonardo: - Я не спрашивал его мнение (Yo no le pedí opinión) - le patea el estomago con ambas piernas de forma fuerte y al tocar suelo le da una patada al rostro rompiéndole la nariz - Y menos dejare que insulte a mis hermanos - saca sus katanas.

Raph se lanza con sus sais a dos hombres que a puntaban a leo y golpeado a uno en sus partes nobles, makey saca sus nunchakos agarra del tobillo a uno y golpearle en la cara, donnie saca su bastón bo para evitar los disparos de los otros tres hombres con un botón activa una cuchilla laser; cuando estos estuvieron suplicando a los cuatro por que les dejaran.. algo que el líder de azul acepto..

\- De regreso a la mansión -

Regresando en el tanque a su домашние, милые, горячие и вдали от дома извращенцы (hogar, dulce, caliente y lejos de pervertidos hogar).. sin olvidar de entregar la carta de su sensei quien lo recibió agradecido, para irse a descansar hasta que su padre les llama...

Sensei splinter: - Hijos míos... ya están preparados... para su gran misión - dijo con seriedad y miedo.

CONTINUARA.....

\------------------------------------------


End file.
